Blackthorne Prep
by t0bias3at0n
Summary: Blackthorne Prep. A high-end school, designed for students to have the best learning experience. teenagers hav it tough, but what will happen when a malfunction in the school occurs, how will the students be affected? follow the lives of the characters from Divergent and Attack on Titan, as they attend Blackthorne Prep.
1. Chapter 1: Blackthorne Prep

**Chapter 1**

**Four POV**

**::::**

"Eren! Wake up!" I yell from the front door of our apartment. Today is our first day at the new school, Blackthorne Prep. Blackthorne Prep is a boarding school in Chicago. My adoptive brother, Eren, and I are attending for the first year. My name is Tobias 'Four' Eaton. I go by Four to hide my past, but Eren, who has an equally traumatic past, still goes by his real name. I look at my watch, seeing the time was 9:00. I growl, knowing that if Eren did not come down the stairs soon, we would be late for school.

"Eren Jaeger!" I shout angrily. I cross my arms as Eren barrels down the stairs, his large green eyes in a slight frown. "What the crap Four?" he says in a frustrated tone. I shake my head, point at the clock, and walk out the door, the door shutting just as Eren screams; "It's already 9:00?!"

**::::**

I climb off the bus, Eren following close behind. In front of me lies a pair of giant silver gates, an emblem of a tree in the center. A few other students are nervously chatting behind us. I stand next to Eren, his brown hair blowing back slightly in the wind. I lean down a bit, die to the fact I am about three inches taller than him. "How do we get inside?" I mutter quietly in his ear. He just shrugs, and opens his mouth to speak, but he is cutoff by a tall man dressed in all black. On his black button down, a gold tie rests, a blue line cutting across the metallic surface.

"Hello students! My name is Matthew Roberts, but you will call me Dr. Roberts. I am the Astrology teacher here at Blackthorne Prep. If you will follow me, we will go to the main hall to meet up with other students, get your schedule, uniforms and room assignments." He says. He takes a small card out of his shirt pocket, and swiping it in front of a glass screen. The screen flashes green. Then a low rumble breaks out, and the large gates move back, the tree splitting halfway, revealing the entirety of Blackthorne Prep.

In the center, a tall building rises out of the ground, its white walls contrasting against the black windows. Stretching out from either side of the tall building, are shorter buildings, but much longer, I assume those are the dorm rooms. Dr. Roberts leads us to the large doors, and pushes them open, revealing the white marble floors. Etched in on the walls the words 'Aurum et nigrum in concordia' and in smaller letters below in, 'Black and Gold in Harmony' I vaguely hear Dr. Roberts say that it is written in Latin and English.

He turns around, so he is facing us, his blue eyes glinting in the light of the studio lights. "This is the main hall. This is where we have assemblies and meals. Please find an empty seat and wait for the principal to speak." He says, before pushing the large wooden doors open. Inside, a bunch of kids are all socializing in the main hall. I follow Eren in to the hall. Eren is the more social one, so he takes charge in these situations.

I see Eren make his way over to a table, where I see about twenty kids sitting down and talking. Well some of them. One boy is just sitting there, glaring at the rest of the kids. Eren stops abruptly, and points to the table, silently telling me to sit there. I give a slight nod, and walk over to the table. I decide to sit next to the glaring kid; I feel like I can get along with him the best, I can't explain why though.

I slide in next to him and he turns to me. He gives me a look which says, 'why did you sit next to me?" he asks with his eyes. I shrug, which causes him to narrow his eyes. He pushes his sleeve back, and holds up his wrist, which is covered with thin white lines. I can automatically tell that those are scars. I push back my sleeve as well, and show him my wrist. His eyes widen when he sees all my scars.

He gives me a look of understanding, and pulls his sleeve back down, and turns back to the rest of the kids. I decide to follow his lead, and look at them. I notice Eren is sitting across from me. A girl with caramel skin, and long black hair speaks up. "Hey! You two! What are your names?" she practically yells. I cringe at the volume, and out of reflex, I shout, "Shut the crap up." Her eyes widen, and then she erupts in a fit of giggles, before wiping her eyes, and pointing at me and the boy next to me. "You two said the exact same thing, at the exact same time!" She says in between laughs.

I just scowl at her, causing Eren to lean over the table, and flick me in between the eyebrows. "Be social!" he scolds. I roll my eyes. "Be mature." I retort. I see the boy next to me laugh quietly, before quickly covering it up. Then the girl speaks up again, "Seriously, what are your names?" she asks.

I look at Eren, telling him to answer for me. "My name is Eren, and that is my adoptive brother Four." I nod, but raise my left eyebrow when I see shock on all their faces, their looks directed at me, and the boy next to me. I scowl at them, I hate attention. The boy speaks up, "It's not polite to stare, so look away, before I bash your faces in." He says angrily. I feel a smile grow on my face. I know I will get along with this guy.

A boy with short brown hair speaks up, "it's just, that his name is Eight, and yours is Four, the odds that your names are both numbers. What are the odds?" he says. A guy that looks just like him speaks up from the right side of Eight. "Expect the Unexpected right?" he says. Then out of nowhere, Eight slaps him, "Did you expect that?" earning a laugh from the table members. I smile, and Eight looks at me, a small smile on his face. "Well I guess that we should introduce ourselves." The same girl says. I shrug, while Eren nods.

"I'm Christina" the girl says, she has brown hair, and caramel skin.

"I'm Will" says a boy with green eyes, and blonde hair

"I'm Crista" says a short girl with long blonde hair

"I am Zeke!" a boy with short brown hair practically shouts.

"URIAH IS DA KING!" a boy who looks similar says, causing me to mutter loudly, "I thought Eren was immature." This causes Eren and Uriah to start blushing greatly.

"I am Sasha." Girl with long brown hair says, while biting in to a potato

"I am Connie," A Boy with a buzz cut says, and then points to a brawny guy "And this is Reiner."

"I am Shauna." A girl with brown hair says.

"I'm her sister, my name is Lynn." A girl with a shaved head growls rudely.

"I am Marlene" A girl with long brown hair, with blond highlights says.

"I am Ymir" A tall girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, and freckles covering her face.

"I am Annie, and this is my boyfriend Armin." A girl with blond hair says, while pointing to a blond haired boy.

"I am Samantha, and this is Phoenix, Kate and Emma." A girl with red hair says, while pointing to a girl with brown hair and glasses, a girl with short light brown hair, and a girl with short hair land glasses.

I give a smile to each of them. Eight looks at his watch, "We have about 30 minutes until the principal comes out." He says. That's when the doors to the main hall open. All heads snap in that direction. Two girls walk in talking to each other. On has short black hair, as well as a red scarf that is wrapped around her neck. But what interests me more is the other girl. The girl has dirty blonde hair that extends to the middle of her back, and even from here, I can see her striking grey blue eyes.

I hear Eight cough. I turn to look at him. "You two have been staring at those two girls, Eren started to drool…" He trails off. I look at Eren, I am worried, what is he likes the girl with long blonde hair? I mean, who could blame him, she is so beautiful, but still. I shrug it off for now, but I gulp when they make their way over to our table, where the only open seats are left. They slide in, the girl with the scarf sliding in next to Eren, and I see happiness and nervousness flash in his eyes.

I internally pump my fist in the air, knowing my brother likes the other girl. But, if that girl sits next to him, that means… Yes, then girl with the dirty blonde hair sits down next to me. I feel a jab in my side, a turn to see Eight wiggling his eyebrows at me subtly, so only I can see it. I roll my eyes, and turn away.

Christina asks them what their names are, and I listen closely. The girl with the scarf goes first.

"My name is Mikasa. That is my adoptive sister Tris." She says. Tris, I say mentally. Even though I am bummed Tris didn't speak, but at least I know her name know. We go through the round of saying our names, we talk until the principal comes out.

**::::**

I see a woman in a black lab coat walk out on the stage at the front of the hall. She has blond hair, and glasses on her face. A slight scowl is etched on her cold face.

"Hello students of Blackthorne Prep!" she booms. The previously rowdy kids now all clap politely. Its obvious the principal exerts some type of authority.

"I am your principal, Dr. Matthews. Today, you will be getting your schedule, uniform, room number, roommate, and Prep Pad. As you know, before you were accepted, a test was given to you."

I remember the large cream envelope I got a few months ago. Inside was a large packet, and I answered multiple questions. After that, we mailed it back to the school. About two weeks later, we got another packet with a list of classes to choose from.

"Uniforms are a strict rule during classes, but after all classes are over, you are free to wear anything, as long as it fits our dress code." I hear a couple of groans from around the room, but I see the intense glares of the teachers, and the kids immediately quiet down.

Dr. Matthews continues with her speech, "Like I said, each of you will get a room number and roommate. While room numbers were completely random, your roommate was not. Each of your initial tests was used to find an aptitude. You will get those results with your schedule. We matched you with an optimum roommate according to your aptitude."

I allow myself to briefly think who could be my possible roommate, but I quickly push the thought away, as Dr. Matthews continues.  
>"Finally, you will all get something called a Prep Pad." She holds up a small black laptop, with the Blackthorne Prep logo on it, a circuit board tree, embellished on it with gold. "This will be your class laptop in class, but outside of class, you can do what you please with it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy your year here at Blackthorne Prep!" she finishes, before exiting the stage.<p>

The teachers fan out, handing out cream colored envelopes to students. I patiently wait for mine to arrive.

**::::**

Mr. Roberts hands me my folder, then hands Eight his folder as well. I rip the black wax seal, and take out a small packet, leaving the Prep Pad in the envelope. I read the packet:

Eaton, Four

Room #48

Roommate: Eight P.

Aptitude:

Dauntless (Bravery) – 28%

Erudite (Intelligence) – 28%

Abnegation (Selfless) – 28%

Amity (Peaceful) – 10%

Candor (Honesty) – 5%

Class Schedule:

Biology - Erudite

Teacher - Abnegation

Children's Aid - Abnegation

Swimming – Dauntless

Archery - Dauntless

Writing - Erudite

Engineering - Erudite

Debate - Candor

Counseling - Amity

Combat - Dauntless

Art – Free

Reading – Free

Music – Free

Photography – Free

I look up from the schedule, and look at Eight, who smirks at me, "Well hello roommate." He says. I give him a smirk back, "So what are your classes?" I ask him. He shrugs, and shows me his schedule, him hand strategically blocking his last name from view.

I read over his schedule.

-, Eight

Room #48

Roommate: Four E.

Aptitude:

Dauntless (Bravery) – 28%

Erudite (Intelligence) – 28%

Abnegation (Selfless) – 28%

Amity (Peaceful) – 10%

Candor (Honesty) – 5%

Class Schedule:

Biology - Erudite

Teacher - Abnegation

Children's Aid - Abnegation

Swimming – Dauntless

Archery - Dauntless

Writing - Erudite

Engineering - Erudite

Debate - Candor

Counseling - Amity

Combat - Dauntless

Art – Free

Reading – Free

Music – Free

Photography – Free

I look up at him in shock; he looks at, his face showing equal shock.

"We have the exact same aptitude!" He exclaims. I nod, "And the exact same classes!" I say back. I hear a knock on the table, I look over to see Eren, who is looking at us, as well as Tris and Mikasa. "What's so surprising?" he asks curiously. Eight looks at me, asking me silently if I want to answer, I shrug, and look back to Eren.

"It's just, we are roommates, and we have the exact same aptitude and classes!" I say. Eren looks bummed when I say I am roommates with Eight. Honestly, I am also kind of bummed that I don't get to room with Eren, he is my brother, but I feel like Eight understands me in a different way than Eren does. That's when Eren speaks up.

"So what is your aptitude and schedule?" he asks, I show him my schedule, and he hands me his.

Jaeger, Eren

Room #56

Roommate: Uriah P.

Aptitude:

Dauntless (Bravery) – 50%

Erudite (Intelligence) – 10%

Abnegation (Selfless) – 7%

Amity (Peaceful) – 3%

Candor (Honesty) – 30%

Class Schedule:

Justice - Candor

Law - Candor

Volunteering - Abnegation

Swimming – Dauntless

Archery - Dauntless

Writing - Erudite

Guns - Dauntless

Debate - Candor

Counseling - Amity

Combat - Dauntless

Karate – Free

Reading – Free

Tae Kwon Do – Free

Photography – Free

I look up at him, "Not really similar huh?" I say to my brother, and he shrugs in response. He leans back, and gives a high five to Uriah, who probably had a similar aptitude to Eren.

I open my mouth to speak, but I am cut off by a teacher with a gold tie with a black stripe.

"Students, it is time to go to your dorm. Use this time to get to know your roommate. We will have a few days off, classes start on Monday." And with that he leaves the stage. Two teachers open the large doors, and students start to leave the Main Hall. Eight turns to me, "Hey Four, do you know where to go?" he asks me, I shake my head no. he smirks at me, "Then follow me, after you say bye to your brother of course, they are on separate floors." Then he leans down, "And make sure you get one last look at Tris." He whispers into my ear, before smirking and getting out of his seat, leaving me dumbfounded.

I turn to Eren, who is talking to Uriah, "See you in a bit Eren." I tell him, Eren looks at me, and smiles, before turning back to Uriah. I look at Tris, and then follow Eight out of the main hall.

**::::**

Eight pulls out a small card from his envelope, something I didn't notice before, and swipes it in front of a glass pane, allowing the door unlock. The door opens, revealing two desks under a window, a lamp on each one, and a cable, probably for our Prep Pads. Under each desk are a trash can, and a black plush chair. And on either side of the wall, is a bad with black and gold sheets. A dresser is at the foot board of the beds. On the right side of the dorm, near the door, is another open door, which leads to a small hallway. Inside, is a sink, microwave and a fridge? Another door in the hallway leads to a room with two toilets and two showers, one on either side. I walk out of the bathroom, and see that the small hallway is connected to room 50, which belongs to Will and Armin.

I walk out of the small hallway and see Eight putting some stuff in his dresser. I sit down on my bed, and open my envelope, taking out my Prep Pad and Uniform. In the shirt pocket, is a small bag of lapel pins? The pins are black and silver, black and white, black and blue, black and red, and black and grey. Each one is a small box, with a black square, surrounded by the secondary color. I vaguely hear Eight say he will be back, and I nod in response. I decide to plug in my Prep Pad, and put away some of my clothes, besides my uniform. As I am putting my clothes away, I hear the hallway door close. I look back to see Eight in his uniform.

The uniform is simple, with a black button up, with gold buttons, and a black vest. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, but a few black bracelets cover the scars on his wrists. He is also wearing a pair of black dress pants, and black vans. He also has a gold tie on, which contrasts against the black outfit. On the right side of his vest, the five pins are in a vertical line, first blue, then grey, then silver, then red, then white.

"So that's our uniform?" I ask, and he nods. "The girls have the same top, vest and tie, also same shoes. But they wear black skirts and tights instead of pants." He says. I nod, and grab my outfit to change.

**::::**

I come out of the bathroom, still holding the pins, unsure what to do with them. I keep my sleeves down, unlike Eight, I don't have any bracelets to hide the scars. I see Eight sitting in his chair, on his Prep pad, fiddling with the settings. I shut the door, and he tenses, and turns around, but relaxes when he sees it is me. He gives a small smile, but his eyebrows quirk when he looks at my uniform. "One, the pins are required, and two, push up your sleeves, all the guys do it, only the girls leave them down like that." He tells me. I groan, "What do you do with the pins?" I ask. Eight laughs. "Each pin represents a faction, which is what we call the names on your aptitude. You put them from highest rank to lowest rank. So yours would be the same as mine, except blue, grey and silver would be inter changeable. I nod, and start pinning them on my vest.

"And you should push up your sleeves, you don't have anything to hi- oh crap, the scars." He says worriedly. I give him a look that says 'duh'. Eight smiles, and says, "Well I have a solution," he gets out of his chair, and goes to his dresser, opening the door, and pulls out 3 leather black bands. He tosses them to me, and I catch them. "There, that should hide the scars!" he smirks. I give him a slight smirk back. The thing is, Eight is the only one to know I have these scars, not even Eren knows.

Eight sits on his bed, and I sit on mine. He looks down, and fiddles with his bracelets, then asks, without looking up, "Why do you have those scars?" he asks quietly. I feel my breath catch in my throat. I internally debate with myself. I mean, he will be my roommate for a year, and, I know he has these problems too. I sigh, "When I was a child, I was abused, so I ran away after 6 years of abuse, and went to a foster home, but I did self-harm for about 3 years after running away, trying to forget." I say. I look oat Eight, who just nods.

"What about you?" I ask

Eight lets out a breath. "When I was in 3rd grade, this woman followed me and my sister home, I don't know who she was, but when we got home, we ran in and locked the door, but right before I closed the door, she grabbed my sister. My parents ran out to save her, but I heard two shots, and the scream of my sister. I stayed inside, but when I went outside, I saw both m parents dead on the ground, but my sister was gone. She is still missing, I don't even know if she is still alive." He chokes out, a tear dripping down his face.

"Our lives suck" I say.

Eight nods and we sit in silence.

**::::**

After our little discussion about our scars, Eight helps me with the rules of the school. The 1st floor is the halls, for meals and assemblies. The second floor is Amity. Third is candor. Fourth is abnegation. Fifth is Erudite, and sixth is dauntless. The right wing is for girls, and the left wing is for guys. Apparently, the girls say they have the right wing, because they are always right. So funny.

He also helps me set up the Prep Pad. Instead of the default settings, now, my background is a quote that reads 'fear god alone' while his is a quote that reads 'madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push'. He uses the color scheme black, with some grey and blue, which are my favorite colors, but I went for a solid black theme.

Eight says he is going to the library now, so I decide to visit Eren on the floor above us. so I walk up the stairs, to Eren's room. I knock on the door, and Eren answers the door. "Hey four! You settled in yet?" he asks, I nod. He steps to side, allowing me to walk in. I ask him where Uriah went.

"Oh, he went to see Zeke, he is on the sixth floor, with Reiner." He replies. "oh" is all I reply with. "So how do you like Blackthorne Prep?" I ask. Eren shrugs, "Its high tech for sure." He replies. I nod my head, a serious upgrade from our apartment at least. I open my mouth, but again, I am cut off by a teacher, on the intercom. "Students, we are nearing 9:00 curfew. Please be in your rooms. Thank you." The intercom turns off. I look at Eren sadly, knowing I have to go. "Well, I will see you tomorrow. Bye Eren." I say, I hear Eren say 'bye' back, and I run to my room.

I swipe my card, and enter the room, flopping down on my bed. My first day at Blackthorne Prep complete.

**::::**

**A/N well, first chapter done. This is my new story! A crossover between Divergent and Attack on Titan. Be sure to check out cali~is~my~home, for a Divergent Attack on titan crossover, with a different twist. Also, The perfect 10 and together will have their last chapters posted soon. I needed room for two new stories, and a new story, that is harry potter, a 2 tory collab with one of my friends, so keep your eyes peeled!**

'**Kay then!**

**`~t0bias3at0n**


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings

**Chapter 2**

**Four POV**

**::::**

Fantastic Baby! By Big Bang blasts from Eight's Prep Pad. I take the pillow, and shove it over my head, trying to drown out the sound. The noise is only muffled, but still audible. I close my eyes, but I feel something hit my back. I shoot up, and see Eight smirking at me.

"Get up you lazy piece of crap." He says, while staring at me. I groan loudly and climb out of my bed, tossing the blankets to the ground. With my eyes still heavy from sleep, I open my dresser, and remove a uniform. I open the second hallway door and enter the small hall. I groggily walk into the bathroom, and set my uniform on the small shelf. I start to change, when a spot of red on the floor. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, and on the ground, lies a spot of wet crimson blood on the ground.

**::::**

I walk to the main hall for breakfast, but that is not on my mind. All that filled my mind was the spot of blood. I see Eren, Eight, and Tris all sitting at a table with the rest of the people I met yesterday. There is one spot at the table left, between Eren and Eight. I make my way over to them, but stop when I see Eight whisper something into Eren's ear. Then, they look at me, devilish smiles on their faces. I glare at them, knowing that they have something planned. I walk up to the spot, but right before I sit down, Eren shifts, making the empty seat next to him, and…

Tris.

My eyes widen as I realize I have to sit next to Tris. Deep down, I am glad that I could sit next to her, but I am nervous to do so.

"Ehem." I snap out of my daze, to see Tris looking at me.

"What you don't want to sit next to me?" she asks. A small smile is on her face as she says it.

"Well, that- that's not- um-" I start, but stop talking, knowing that it wouldn't be worth it to talk anymore.

"So you don't want to sit next to me?" she asks, her tone teasing, but a little bit of hope in her grey eyes. I sigh, and sit next to her. I look at Eren and Eight, who are laughing uncontrollably. "I hate you guys so much." I say quietly, which causes them to laugh harder. "I really hate you guys." I growl. "WE LOVE YOU TOO FOURY POO!" they shout, causing Tris to laugh. I groan and put my head in my hands.

**::::**

I walk to my dorm, mentally cursing Eight and Eren. I open the door, and see Eight laughing, while watching something on his Prep Pad. "Eight." I growl. He looks up, and stops laughing, while shoving his Prep Pad under his pillow. He looks at me nervously. I glare at him. "Why would you do that?" I hiss at him. He shrugs while looking down. I walk over to his bed, and pull out his Prep Pad, where a video of me acting flustered talking to Tris. I throw the Prep Pad on the bed and look at him. He pulls his knees up, and shuffles to the wall.

"YOU RECOREDED THAT?" I scream at him. He doesn't respond. I grab his wrist.

"Aww crap" he hisses, pain lacing his voice. I release his wrist, and see blood on my palm.

"Eight…" I look at him. I shove his bracelets down, revealing, fresh scars on his wrist.

"Are you cutting?" I whisper. He remains silent. "Why on earth would you do that?" I whisper yell. He remains silent. "It's not worth it." I reason. He glares at me, gets of the bed, and runs out the door.

**::::**

Eight doesn't come back until curfew. But when he returns, he just goes straight to sleep. I did the same.

**::::**

Today is the first day of classes. I have Biology on the Erudite floor. Luckily, the ice between Eight and I has thawed, so he will help guide me through the classes. Eren has Justice first; and according to Eight, the lunch break is between classes six and seven.

**::::**

I walk to the Erudite floor, following Eight. In front of each class, a teacher in a black lab coat and a blue tie. They each hold a prep pad, displaying the class name. in the middle of the hall, the teacher that let us in the school stands, holding a prep pad that shows the word 'Biology' in bold letters.

We walk into the class, and I see about 6 rows of 10, entirely made of desks, two chairs to a desk.

"Eight, can I sit with your desk?" I ask, and he looks at me with a small smile on his face.

"Of course Four." He replies.

**::::**

I was right about the teacher, his name is Dr. Matthews. The professor is really funny, and the class went by really quickly. After the bell went off, Eight guides me to our next class, teaching, on the Abnegation floor. The Abnegation floor is much different than the Erudite floor. Unlike every other floor in the school, this floor is completely grey, and every teacher wears a grey tie.

Teaching is thought by Dr. Black, she is a kind woman, but really quiet. Yet she exerts control over the students. Unlike biology, there are 5 long tables, six to each table. Who do I sit next to? I sit next to Eight, and of course, Tris. It was hard to pay attention in class, with Tris sitting next to me, I found myself zoning out looking at her, but luckily Eight snapped me out of my daze before Tris could notice.

Yet, I found her staring at me a few times.

**::::**

The next classes were all interesting, with a few classes with Eren and Tris, and a lot with the other people we met. Right after the last class of the day, I was walking back to the dorm with Eight, when Eren runs through the opposite door.

"Hey! Guys!" he shouts. He stumbles across the carpeted floors, until he screeches to a stop in front of us. He bends over, places his hands on his knees, and takes a deep breath. He looks up at us, a extreme grin on his face.

"I just a set up a triple date with all three of us tonight!" he exclaims

"EXCUSE ME *****" Eight screams, and slaps Eren across the face.

"What the crap Eight?" he exclaims.

"WHY IN THE **** WOULD YOU SET ME UP WITH A FREAKIN GIRL?" Eight screams

"I never said girl" Eren mumbles. Then Eights foot is in his face.

"ARE YOU ******* SERIOUS YOU ********?"

"JK, You are going with some girl named Nita!" Eren laughs, clutching his cheek, where Eight kicked him. Eight walks up to Eren, grabs his neck,

"I will kill you." He growls, and then walks out the door.

"Oh yeah, Four, you are going with Tris." He says with a wink. I stare at him, and slap him.

**::::**

The triple date is outside the school, on a picnic table, that Eren decked out with a white table cloth and candles.

Eight, Eren, and I are on one side, while Mikasa, Nita, and Tris are on the other.

"Tris, I apologize for my brothers crazy actions, and springing this date on you." I apologize. Tris laughs it off, "Oh its fine. I don't really mind." She laughs, and I feel warmth from my chest when I hear she doesn't mind.

The conservation with Tris is going well, and from the looks of it, Eren and Mikasa have hit it off. But, Steph and Eight don't seem to click. Eight has resorted to read on his phone, as Steph wont make any eye contact, and keeps on staring at me. its creepy.

Then Eight snaps.

"You know what? Can I just leave?" all heads snap to him. "If Nita is just going to stare at Four, can I just go?" he says.

"It's not my fault Four's hot." Nita cries. "Just focus on your own date!" Tris exclaims. Nita looks at me, rapidly blinking her eyes, trying to be seductive. "Four, you want me to stay, don't you?" she says.

"Nah." I reply, and with that she's gone.

"And, the date is gone." Eren says.

"Not Necessarily." Mikasa says quietly. "We could just turn this into some time to get to know each other." She concludes. I shrug, and Tris nods.

**::::**

So after some basic talk, I figured out that Mikasa's family adopted Tris after they found her on the street. Tris didn't go into detail however. Eren went on to talk about how he was kicked out by his dad, and how he lived by himself for a while. We keep on talking, when Tris looks at Eight, who looks uncomfortable.

"What about you?" she asks. Eight closes his eyes.

"When I was younger, about 3rd grade, my sister and I were walking home from school, we were twins. This woman, she had a hoodie on, so we didn't see her face, and she cried some weird word when she saw us, something that ended with 'gent'; and she started to follow us. We ran home, and right before I got inside, she grabbed my sister. My parents ran out to get her, but I heard two shots, and my sister scream. When I went outside, my parents were dead, lying on the road and my sister, was gone." He finishes.

Tris stares in shock at Eight.

"Eight, what's your last name?" she inquires. Eight sighs. "My name is Eight Prior." A tear slips out of Tris' eye.

"My name is Beatrice Prior." She whispers. Eights eyes widen. "Beatrice Grace Prior?" Eight whispers tentatively. Tris nods, more tears sliding down her face. She runs around the table, and leaps into Eights open arms. "I thought you were dead." Eight whispers, putting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I thought you were killed." Tris sobs into his chest. A tear slips from Eights eye, and I hear him whisper the word 'finally'.

**::::**

Eight and Tris went to the Main Hall to talk, so Eren, Mikasa and I decided to just spend the last two hours before curfew together.

"Four. Do you have a crush on my sister?" Mikasa suddenly asks. My eyes widen in shock. "Well. Uh- yes? No. I don't know." I stutter. Mikasa smiles, "I am not supposed to tell you this, but she likes you." She laughs, "Just don't tell her I told you." She says, and I smile.

**::::**

After a failed date, Eight finding a lost sibling, and finding out my crush likes me back, I head back to my dorm room. Inside, I see Eight looking at an old photo. I close the door, and he looks up, he smiles at me.

"Hey Eight." I say, "Hey, I'm sorry for stealing your date." He says. Shock surges through me. He finds his sister after years of thinking she was dead, and he's sorry for taking her away. "Eight, its fine, I don't blame you." I tell him seriously. He laughs, "Get ready for bed!" He shouts as I try to take a seat.

I groan, and grab a change of clothes, "Okay MOM." I say sarcastically. I walk into the adjacent hall, and say hi to Armin, who is grabbing a drink from the fridge. I lock the door, but as I'm changing, I see something glint in the trash. I throw on my clothes, and look in the bin.

Inside the bin, a razor, covered with dried blood lies on a pile of tissues and other crap. I feel a grin on my lips, knowing that Eight threw that stupid razor away.

I unlock the bathroom door, and enter the room, and find Eight hanging the picture he was looking at above him bed. "What's the picture show?" I ask. Eight jumps, and turns around.

"God Four, you scared me." he cries. I laugh, and he rolls his eyes. "if you really must know, it's a picture of me and Tris in the third grade." He says. I look at the picture, it's a picture of a young boy with short hair, and thick glasses, presumably Eight, with his arm around a girl, with blonde hair that goes halfway down her back, the girl has the same glasses as Eight. I'm guessing the girl is Tris.

"Nice glasses." I laugh, at their extremely nerdy glasses (Pic in profile). But instead of a laugh, he returns my statement with an intense glare. "Dude. Not cool."

I hold up my arms is defense. "What, I'm just saying, those are some nice glasses."

Eight sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, my older brother gave them to me."

"Oh, did something happen to him?" I ask, Eight just nods, "He died in a car accident when Tris and I were 5." I just nod.

"Caleb was 19 when he died." He finishes. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"If it helps in any way, My little sister died when she was 3." I tell him. I normally don't bring that up, but I felt like it was the only way to console him. Eight nods, "I've come to terms with it."

**::::**

The intercom just told us to be in our rooms, and Eight and I have decided to call it a night. I climb into bed, and close my eyes. But I open them again, when I hear Eight's voice.

"Four, do you want to date my sister?"

Now that question catches me off guard.

"Eight honestly, I'm not sure." I tell him truthfully. He remains silent before saying,

"If you end up with her, you have my approval." He tells me. I laugh quietly.

"Thanks Eight."

"No problem Cuatro."

I get out of bed, and slap him.

**::::**

**A/N I'm back. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Blackthorne Prep. For You will be updated laaaaater. Did you know, I have put pictures of the uniforms in my Profile? Go check it out! **

**Also, Happy Holidays! Be it Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, Etc. I hope its great, and you have a wonderful time.**

**~~~~Song~~~~**

**Jingle Bells**

**Twilight Smells**

**Jacob Ran Away**

**Edward Cries**

**Bella Dies**

**DIVERGENT ALL THE WAY.**

**~~~~End of song~~~~~**

**I don't know why I capitalized every word… too lazy to go fix it.**

**Again, Happy Holidays!**

'**Kay then,**

**~t0by**

**Also… My laptop broke.**


	3. Chapter 3: Titan Attack

**Chapter 3**

**(Second Day Of School)**

**Four POV**

**::::**

Tris, Eren, Mikasa and I are following Eight to the one class we all share. The Candor floor is a mixture of black and white, and on either side of the hall, a pair of scales reside. I nudge Eren, and gesture to Mikasa, while wiggling my eyebrows. He glares at me, as a massive blush forms on his face.

That's when a girl with pigtails runs up the stairs. "The Titan broke through!" she cries. I hear a collective gasp go through the Candor floor. The word "Titan" is whispered through the room. Eight covers his mouth and mumbles, "No, not the titans."

"Eight? What is going on?" Tris cries.

The PA system turns on. A panicked voice fills the halls. "Students and teachers of Blackthorne Prep. We have a code red Titan Breach. Everyone please evacuate to the Dauntless Floor."

That's when all H*** breaks loose. Students from the Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation floors start running up the stairs. The hall is filled with screams, and students are running to the staircases, screaming. Teachers stand at the windows, talking nervously, ushering students up the stairs.

Eight grabs Tris' hand. "Run!" he cries, and drags Tris to the stairs. I follow them, as Eight merges into a stream of students. I look behind me, and see Eren and Mikasa, panicked looks on their faces, following us. We run up the stairs, and enter the stark black Dauntless Floor. Dauntless Teachers guide students into the many classrooms. I follow Eight and Tris, and we get shoved into a room with them.

Inside the classroom, I see tear filled students, each under black desks. "Get under a desk." Eight hisses, and then climbs under a desk. Tris just nods, and crawls under a desk besides him. I do the same, in front of Eight, and Eren and Mikasa take the desks behind and next to him.

I look out from under the desk, and see the teacher slam the door shut. He then takes a metal bar, and puts it in front of the door, resting on two metal hooks, sealing it off. I turn back to Eight. "Eight what is going on? What is a Titan?"

"Basically, Last year, the Biology class was making mutation serums. Normally these last about a minute, but a mishap occurred, and a permanent form of the gas went airborne. Then this gas went through the vents, and every class room in that vent system." I hear a crash from outside. Eight shuts his eyes tightly.

"About 150 people were infected and they mutated into what we call Titans." He says. "Are they bad?" Eren asks.

"Well if we had to evacuate the majority of the school due to them, I THINK THEY ARE BAD!" Eight cries.

Another crash echos through the hall. But this one sounds much closer. "In order to prevent any harm, all the Titans were moved to a zone outside of our school. They are in the forest behind us actually. If you go in, you will find high brick walls, three concentric circles. The titans are kept here. But after they were locked away, apparently, they grew murderous, and they sometimes attack our school."

Another crash erupts from across the hall.

"The weird thing is, we have documented more titans, then infected people." Eight whispers

The PA comes on.

"Everyone. Titans have breached the Abnegation, Erudite, and Amity floors. Please begin to-" the PA cuts off.

I hear a ding, and the Teacher pulls out a Prep Pad. His eyes widen. He stands up, "Students! The titans are climbing the stairs to the Dauntless floor." I hear gasps from the students behind us.

"Principal Matthews is on the case. Please remain calm. Everyone, stack your desk at the door, then gather at the back corner."

I lift my desk, and place it at the door. I sit at the corner of the wall. I am soon joined by Eight, Tris, Eren and Mikasa. "Will we be safe?" Tris whispers, moves closer to Eight. He wraps his arms around her, "I don't know Bea."

The room next to us erupts in screams.

"Students! Titans have breached our floor. Please remain-" The wall explodes. I let out a cry, as debris shoots out, shattering the windows behind us. I look at the wall. In front of us, a large face stares at us. a lazy smile on its face.

"Eight!" I cry, knowing he will know about this. "We are going to die" I hear someone whisper. The Titan reaches towards us, its giant hand groping the floor. "Everyone, move to the other wall!" I hear the teacher shout. I begin to stand up, but when the hand grabs a boy from the front, my limbs freeze up.

The titan opens its mouth, and brings the boy towards it. I watch in horror, as the titan begins to put the boy in his mouth. The titan slams its mouth shut, and blood splatters around the room. The titan tosses its head back, swallowing the boy. It slowly climbs to its feet. And then walks away slowly, shaking the building as it goes.

**::::**

The Titan attack claimed 12 lives. The school now has holes in almost every floor, and the stairways have been made almost impassable to walk through. Luckily, the dorms were not affected, just our class rooms. Due to the attack, we will not have school for one week.

**::::**

I groan, it is only the second day of school, and we already have a cancelling. I walk into our room, noticing that the only lights are our desk lights. Eight is lying on his bed, watching something on his prep pad. "Hey, what are you watching?" I ask, as I sit on my bed. "My Little Pony." Eight replies, his voice distracted.

"No seriously. What are you watching?" I ask again. Eight remains silent.

"You are watching that show?" I exclaim. Eight nods. "Yeah, Twilight Sparkle just took Spike to the vet, he's acting weird." Eight says excitedly. "That show is for little girls." I say, shaking my head. Eight sighs, "You are definitely not a brony." Eight says.

I shake my head again. "Goodnight Ocho." I say, laughing quietly at the end. I turn of the lamp.

"Wow. Nice comeback Cuatro."

**::::**

**A/N Chapter 3 done. I'm sorry if it is sucky, but I'm not really that great right now. School is about to start again, and I have to see some people I HATE again, and my brother left this morning for college again. Fun story, we got up at 3 in the morning to drop him off at a airport 3 hours away, but then we got a ticket in our town, so we didn't go to the other airport after all, so we got up at 3 for nothing. This also cost me a skiing trip with my best friend. XC**

**Oh well, I'm glad I got two weeks with my Bro.**

**Review of you liked the chapter, (EVEN THOUGH IT WAS HORIBLE!)**

**~t0by**

**PS- If you like my little pony, please leave a review telling me you do, cuz some people I know said it sucks, and I would like to prove them wrong. Thanks!**


End file.
